McGee's Secret
by Penny Wrightalot
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR is up! No intro, you'll just have to read it to find out what happens! Rating has been increased.
1. Chapter 1

"If I have to remove one more paper aeroplane from my hair, Tony, you are going to lose one of your appendages. And trust me, it will be one that you will miss dearly," Ziva growls.  
It's been three days & no new cases have come up. Gibbes has escorted the Director to a meeting in New York & McGee has been spending his free time down at Abby's lab playing video games.  
"Play Twenty Questions with me & I won't have to resort to such immature entertainment," Tony replies with a smirk.  
"Fine." Ziva swings around in her chair as Tony whoops with joy. "OK, I'm thinking of an object. Ask your first question."  
"Is it in this room?" Ziva asks. But Tony isn't listening. His eyes are fixed on McGee's desk. _The attention span of a goldfish, _Ziva thinks.  
"Ziva, there are only two reasons why Probie would have a lock on his desk drawer. One: it contains confidential documents. But he's Probie, so anything he knows, I already knew ages ago. Two: he's got something so good in there he can't trust his fellow workmates to keep their sticky fingers off of it."

With a gleefully mischievous grin on his face, Tony takes his lock picks & heads towards McGee's desk.  
_This could be trouble, _Ziva thinks. _But at least if Tony gets busted it will be entertaining.  
_"Curiosity killed the rat, Tony. Remember that." Ziva warns.  
"It's cat, Ziva. Curiosity killed the _cat_." Tony corrects her.  
After a minute of picking, the lock pops open & Tony slides out the desk drawer.  
"I will have no part of this." Ziva turns her back, but listens intently to Tony's rummaging.  
"Comic books, a video game, gum, pencils… Come on McGee, where are the Playboys?" The rummaging abruptly stopped.

"Oh. My. God."

Ziva swings her chair around with such force that it almost spins out of control. She jumps up & tries to disguise her stumble. "What has your snooping uncovered, Tony?"  
With his mouth hanging open & his eyes wide, Tony turns to face Ziva, holding a pair of pink, lacy panties.  
"I think your probing of Probie's personal property has revealed a whole new side to our sweet little McGee." Ziva grins.  
"Please don't tell me that McGee has a secret office romance going on. That's not fair!" Tony exclaims.  
"Maybe not. Maybe they're his. He does seem like quite a – how do you say – effeminate man?"  
"Oh, Ziva, please don't put that image in my head! I'm only just getting over the nightmares of Ducky's voyeur adventures from the sixties!"  
"Well, I can't imagine why McGee would have women's panties in his desk drawer."  
"I think I have a good idea. The 'cute', shy guy attitude is just a cover. He's really an insatiable sex fiend. He's probably doing every chick in this office-"  
"Well he's certainly not 'doing' me, Dinozzo," Ziva cuts in.  
"Of course not, Ziva. No one in this team considers you a chick – ah, I, um, I mean we all consider you a woman, not a chick." Tony quickly corrects himself as Ziva gives him a chilling death stare.

Just then, Abby's voice drifts through the room. "You must spend hours playing at home to be that good at Xbox, McGee."  
"You're on your own, Dinozzo," Ziva whispers as she races back to her desk. She quickly starts typing away with her down head, stifling her laughter.  
Tony shoves the panties back into the drawer & slams it shut, hearing the lock click back into place. He dashes back to his desk & plunges into his seat, making a poor attempt at sitting casually with his legs splayed in front of him & his arms behind his head.  
A split second later McGee & Abby round the corner & approach McGee's desk.  
"Hi Tony, Ziva. Tony, why are you panting?" McGee asks, furrowing his brow.  
Tony gives a big, cheesy grin & replies, "Exercise. I just finished fifty laps of the office. Some of us Senior Field Officers have to keep in shape for the sake of our job, McGee. Not all of us have the luxury of getting soft around the middle like you."  
Ziva stifles a snort of laughter & lowers her head, pretending to work hard.  
Abby pipes up, "Don't you listen to him, McGee. Soft & pudgy around the middle is the best way to be." She gives him a playful squeeze around the middle. "Well, Ducky just gave me some tissue samples to process, so at least one of us has work to do." She turns & heads back to her lab.  
Tony turns & begins to shuffle documents on his desk. He looks up to see Ziva grinning cheekily. He suppresses the urge to burst out laughing and then shudders as images of McGee in lacy pink underwear enter his mind.

McGee sits at his desk & unwraps his lunch, oblivious to the recent events surrounding his Locked Drawer of Mystery, which Tony wishes had remained mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony faces his biggest challenge since becoming an NCIS Agent.  
Gibbs escorts the Director to a conference in New York – how will they spend this time alone together?  
And we find out how those pink panties ended up in McGee's drawer.

Author's note: I am continuing this short story due to some encouraging reviews. Some reference will be made to the original story but much of the plot is new. I would like to think you will not be disappointed!

Please R&R, I appreciate compliments & constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS, I am merely borrowing the characters to create this story, from which I do not profit in any way other than personal satisfaction. Do not bother suing me, I own nothing.

o-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-o

The phone rings. "Could you get that, Probie?" Tony says, opening the centerfold of his men's magazine. With a mouthful of soy bean salad, McGee tries to say something but only manages to dribble down his front.

Rolling his eyes, Tony picks up the receiver. "NCIS, this is Dinozzo."

"Put down that Playboy, Agent Dinozzo, you've got work to do." Says the Director.

Tony's feet fly off the desk & he drops the magazine on the floor. "How-"

"I've just been briefed on your new case. Senior Constable Sartor from the Seventh District PD has told me that a witness saw a crime involving a sailor. A preliminary interview with the witness revealed that a sailor was seen inside his home, assaulting a man. He was then seen forcing the man into a car & speeding off. Now, I won't be back from this conference in New York until tomorrow evening but I wanted to be updated regularly."

"No problem, Director. How far away is Gibbs?"

"Agent Gibbs will be staying in New York until the conference concludes. I'm putting you in charge of this case."

There is a short pause on Tony's end. "Ah…. boss, are you sure?"

"Don't doubt yourself, Dinozzo. I don't. Sartor is sending the information to NCIS now, so gather your people."

_Your people_… "Sure thing, boss. I'm on it."

ooooooOOOoooooo

Director Sheppard closes her cell phone & looks at Gibbs across the table.

"You think he's ready?" Gibbs questions. He takes a sip of beer & returns her stare.

"It's a relatively straightforward case & Dinozzo has shown strong leadership skills & decision making ability. I have no doubt he will execute this task without fault."

"Well I sure hope he's not as good as you think he is, Director, or I might be out of a job."

"No Agent could be as good as you at Tony's age. And Jethro, we're alone here. You can call me Jen." Her lip curls in the slightest smile. Gibbs' hand inches forward inconspicuously & lightly touches the Director's, which is resting around the base of her wine glass. She looks up & raises her eyebrow, but doesn't pull away.

Just then, their meals arrive & the contact is broken.

ooooooOOOoooooo

The NCIS Agents file out of the conference room after viewing the intelligence on the current case.

"Wow, Tony - Senior Field Agent. I'm surprised you're not rubbing our faces in it." Ziva says with a grin. Tony, looking paler than usual, replies, "Leadership requires humility, Ziva. A leader doesn't gloat or brag."

"I'll be right behind you guys, I'm just going to the bathroom," says McGee. Tony & Ziva head out as McGee heads toward the bathroom.

Once they're out of site, McGee changes direction &goes down to Abby's lab.

With her back to the door, she is working on the tissues samples Ducky gave her. McGee quietly walks up behind her & wraps his arms around her waist.

Abby whirls around & squeals, "Timmy! Come back for more, hey?" She wraps her arms around his neck & leans in for a soft, deep kiss. When they part, McGee rests his forehead on hers & holds her tight.

"Something just came up, so we're heading out."

"It's about time you lot did some work! Hurry back, I miss you already."

"Will do." McGee gives her a quick peck on the cheek & heads towards the door.

"Oh, Abs, remember thatlingerie I got for you?"

Abby cringes as she remembers that girly, lacy pink _thing_ that McGee bought for her.

"You left it at my house the other night, I brought it in this morning."

Turning around & giving him a quick hug, Abby says, "Oh, Timmy, you can keep it, as a souvenir." She winks and turns back around.

"But – it was a gift to you!" McGee pouts.

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but pink's not really my thing. I just wore it that one time because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

McGee pulls a hurt face, but then smiles. "I'm not surprised. Anyway, I only bought it cause I just wanted to see you in it once."

With another quick kiss, McGee heads out to join the other Agents.

_To Be Continued..._

_Please leave me a quick review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I have put an immense amount of effort and research into this story, but I may have made some factual errors regarding Marine Corps & some of the location references (I live in Australia, so I am going by maps). Please let me know of any errors & I hope you enjoy my story.

This chapter isn't particularly exciting, but its gives essential information for later chapters.

----------------------------------------

The NCIS team arrives at Petty Officer Logan Rainer's to relieve the police officer staking out. Tony, Ziva & McGee enter to find the lounge room in disarray. Furniture is overturned & items lie smashed on the floor.

"According to Petty Officer Rainer's superior at the Marine Corps facility on Navy Street, he has not been in for two days," Ziva says, as she opens her kit to dust for prints.

"What did they say about Rainer's character?" Tony asks, snapping photos of the entire room.

"Apparently he was a loose canon," Ziva answers. "Often he was getting into trouble & acting violently towards others but never actually committed an act of violence."

"Until now," Tony murmurs.

McGee returns from searching the house. "I found this note, stuck to the screen of a computer in the bedroom."

_102 Delafield Place, Thursday, 12 noon._

"That's midday tomorrow," says Ziva.

Tony says, "It's getting late. We'll thoroughly process this scene, try to find any evidence to tell us who the man Rainer assaulted was. We'll head over to Delafield Place early tomorrow morning & ambush Rainer when he shows up."

Tony flips open his cell phone & calls the Director. After a few rings she answers.

"Tony, how is the investigation going?" She asks.

"We're making progress, Director. Rainer's house looks like a bomb hit it. Something definitely went down here. We've got a lead, we should have Rainer in custody tomorrow."

"Keep up the good work, Tony."

"Thanks, boss."

ooooooOOOoooooo

Director Sheppard puts her cell phone back into her hand bag as she approaches the door of her hotel room.

"How's Tony doing?" Gibbs asks, as he opens the door for the Director.

"Just fine, Jethro. Have some faith in him. The conference dinner was delicious, don't you think?"

"It's a shame such an enjoyable evening was ruined by some old guy droning on."

"That 'old guy' was the National Security Advisor, Jethro, and I hope you were listening. You may think you know it all but if you get cocky, you'll slip up. Now, I'll see you at 7am sharp in the lobby. The conference resumes at 7:30am."

The Director enters her room & Gibbs retires to his room next door. He turns down silk sheets of his king sized bed & removes his shirt. As he turns on the sound system & dims the lights, there is a knock on the door. He grins & goes to open it, habitually making sure his gun is within reach.

He opens the door to see Jen, holding a bottle of champagne.

"Room service left this in my suite. I thought it must be a mistake – but then noticed I it was a bottle of Henriot Vintage Brut."

Gibbs, leaning on the doorframe with his arm, just looks up and gives her a devious, subtle grin.

"After all these years, Jethro, you remembered the champagne we drank in Paris?"

He steps aside to allows her to enter the room, closing the door behind her.

_To be continued...  
Please leave me a quick review...please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: How do y'all feel about the Present Tense Third Person format? Also, I just want you to know that I put alot of effort into making this storing interesting, captivating & accurate. I would love for you to leave me a quick review. Thanks!

**WARNING: This chapter may contain violence and/or obscene language.**

**ooooooOOOoooooo**

Tony parks the van on Emerson St & the team walks to 102 Delafield Place. Its early morning & they want to suss out the situation before Rainer's meeting time. After ringing the doorbell a few times, Tony expertly picks the lock & enters, followed by Ziva & McGee.

"This case just keeps getting messier," Ziva says, as they look down at the blood stained carpet. Nearby lies a brass ornament in the shape of a frog, covered in blood.

"Let's split up & search the house," Tony says quietly. "Be careful, there could be someone in here."

They draw their guns & search the entire house, regrouping in the main entrance.

"Something hinky is going on here, gentlemen. I found a room packed with electronics. They look stolen." Ziva says. She withdraws the camera from its bag, but Tony quickly snatches it out of her hands.

"As senior Field Agent I will be the one to delegate duties. Ziva, you will process those stolen goods. And McGee, you have the lucky job of collecting blood samples & dusting for prints in the lounge room."

"Tony, with Gibbs away we're down one pair of hands. Perhaps we should call in assistance if we're going to have this scene processed before 12pm?"

"That's just what I was thinking, Probie. I'll call Ducky to see if he can collect samples of that blood." Tony flips open his cell phone & calls Dr. Mallard. After a few rings he answers.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I have four autopsies to perform before the end of the day – Abby, will you stop that? Oh, that girl!" Ducky's voice quietens. "With you lot gone, she's been driving me mad all day. Why don't you have her assist you?"

At that, Tony could hear Abby squeal with delight. "Ducky, that's a great idea! I think I'm going mad being stuck in my lab all day." Suddenly her voice is right in Tony's ear. "What do you say, Tony? Can I be your trainee Field Agent for the day?"

"Sounds good to me, Abs," Tony says. "Get here ASAP. 102 Delafield Place. Park on Emerson."

Tony heads out to search the perimeter while McGee gets to work in the lounge room. After a short while, there is an enthusiastic knocking on the front door. McGee opens it so see a beaming Abby, wearing the NCIS uniform & carrying her evidence kit.

"I'm so excited to be working with you, Timmy!" She says in a low, excited voice. When she sees that he is alone in the room, she puts her kit down & gives him a crushing hug. He returns it with a loving kiss on the cheek.

"We'd better get to work, Abs." McGee says.

""Yessir," Abby says with a smile and a salute.

Abby bends down & opens her kit, removing the items she requires to take samples of the evidence.

McGee returns to where he was dusting for prints. As he walks by the coffee table, he knocks a mug onto the floor, splashing coffee down the leg of his pants.

"Damn it!" He shouts. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to the bathroom to wash this off."

"I'll take charge of the team," Abby says, looking around the empty room. "Where are the others, anyway?"

"Tony's searching the perimeter & Ziva is upstairs processing evidence."

McGee exits the room, leaving Abby humming contently as she places the evidence samples into bags.

Just then, the front door opens. Petty Officer Rainer's mouth drops open at the site of Abby in the house. Quick as lightening, he withdraws a gun from under his jacket.

"Who are you?" he says menacingly as he closes the door.

"I have to tell you, sailor, I don't like having guns pointed at my face." Abby says, slowly standing up.

"Don't move!" Rainer yells. As Abby stands, he notices the letters 'NCIS' on her jacket.

At that moment, McGee walks into the room. Seeing Rainer with his gun pointed at Abby, McGee's hand shoots to his holster – but not fast enough. Rainer grabs Abby & drags her toward him, locking his elbow around her neck & pressing the gun to her temple.

"How many of you are there?" Rainer growls. There is a look of panic in his eyes – NCIS is onto him, but he won't allow himself to be caught. He doesn't care how many people he has to kill to escape.

McGee's mind is racing & his blood is boiling. How dare this despicable bastard threaten his Abby! McGee's fists are clenched & his eyes are locked on Rainer. Rainer's lips are moving but McGee cannot hear anything except the blood rushing in his ears. He wants to scream, to rush over there & rip Rainer's throat out with his bare hands.

McGee looks at Abby. Her eyes have an intense anger in them. He knows that being helpless to save her own life must be infuriating to her. The gun presses harder to her temple. Her eyes squeeze shut as Rainer's arm tightens around her neck.

Sunlight floods the dim room as the front door opens. Momentarily distracted, Rainer's eyes move to the door.

In a split second, McGee draws his gun & blasts a round aimed at Rainer's face. It hits him right between the eyes, splattering Abby with blood. With his arm still around her neck, Rainer drags Abby down as he hits the floor, dead.

Tony stands stunned at the front door, tiny blood droplets on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demands.

"You tell me, Tony!" McGee shouts. "What kind of an investigation are you running here, where the suspect can walk right into the crime scene? This place should be secure!"

McGee rushes to Abby & helps her up, putting her head to his chest & clutching her tightly.

Tony is speechless. His suspect is dead, they've lost their only lead to the man who Rainer assaulted. They don't even know if he is alive. They don't know much of anything. The thought of calling the Director & asking for Gibbs to come back fills Tony with dread. He would never be trusted with a case again. Tony reluctantly flips open his cell phone…


End file.
